


Join With Me

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth wasn’t quite sure when she began to think of Seteth so much as a man and less as a judgmental annoyance, but it certainly had happened.  So much so that she couldn't ignore it any longer.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Join With Me

Byleth walked to Seteth’s office and hovered in the open door a moment just watching him. He was busy at his desk as usual, quill in hand. She wasn’t quite sure when she began to think of him so much as a man and less as a judgmental annoyance, but it certainly had happened. He moved his hand to the inkwell and back to his papers without so much as the briefest of pauses. His dark green hair lightly brushed on his shoulders as he moved.

How many times had she tried to imagine what was under the vestments he wore every day? How many lonely nights in her room had she fantasized of him touching her, whispering her name. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she drew a slow breath and took a step into the office.

“Excuse me, Seteth, do you have a moment?”

He looked up, the slightest of smiles touched his lips. “Of course, what can I help you with?” Standing, he set the quill aside and watched Byleth as she walked into the office. The pale beige skirt she wore hugged her hips and was shockingly short, he decided but couldn’t help admiring her shapely, muscular legs. Her white blouse was also rather form fitting, buttoned up to her throat. She really was beautiful. A fact that had not been lost on him, especially since he had been working closely with her since she returned after a five-year slumber and the Alliance had taken up base in the monastery. 

Standing directly across his desk from him she said, “You mentioned that you had a map that was detailed with most, if not all, of the roads and paths that led to Merceus?” Truth be known, she didn’t really need to see the map, but it was a decent excuse to spend a couple of minutes with him alone.

“Yes, that is correct.” He moved now shuffle through a neat stack of maps he had on a table next to the tidy desk. “This is it.” As he opened the folded map to spread it out on the desk, Flayn appeared in the doorway.

“Brother, I—oh! Hello, Professor,” she smiled as she stepped into the office. “I am so sorry to interrupt.”

“Is it important, Flayn?” Seteth asked in his usual even tone.

“No, not at all,” she dismissed. “We can certainly talk about it later.” Flayn moved to the door now. “Good bye, Professor.”

“Good bye, Flayn.” Byleth watched her leave before looking back at Seteth then dropping her eyes to the map he had spread out on the desk. “Um, do you mind if I come around so I can see this better?”

“Not at all,” Seteth responded moving slightly to allow her room. 

Byleth moved behind the desk and feigned deep interest in the map. What she had really wanted was getting closer. Objective accomplished she decided as her arm brushed against his. “Is this a secondary road through the woods?” she asked while her finger trailed along the map. She turned her head and admired his profile a moment.

“Yes, it is.” He turned his head to look at her, swallowing against the rising desire he had for the young woman who had managed to gain so much attention and prestige within the monastery for the past several years. Even when she had gone missing, a search had continued for her just as feverishly as the search for Rhea.

Byleth straightened now. “Seteth, you have always been straight forward and bluntly honest with me,” she began as she turned now and was pleased when he turned as well so she could face him directly. “Do you mind if I am straightforward with you for a moment?”

“Not at all. I would prefer if you were,” he answered.

Byleth’s hands lifted to his face, holding it steady as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She felt him bristle, but only for a fleeting moment. His hands slowly moved to slip around her and pull her into a light embrace as their lips moved together as if to merely sample the experience. When they parted, her eyes moved over his face while her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. His embrace loosened, and his hands moved to rest on each side of her waist.

“I am not sure what to say,” he admitted quietly. “Why did you do that?”

Her tongue moved to moisten her lips while her hands slid down to rest against his chest. “Because I couldn’t stand just wondering what it would be like any longer,” she answered quietly. “I think about you every moment that isn’t occupied with battle or Claude’s schemes. I just,” her sentence remained unfinished as her eyes dropped now to stare at a button at his chest.

Taken aback by her admission, Seteth allowed her words to settle in. Smiling, he stepped back and moved to the door now.

“I understand, if you want me to leave,” Byleth said, misunderstanding his actions and walking around the desk to leave. Her eyes watched him close the door and push the lock. “You aren’t going to….”

“On the contrary,” he said interrupting her. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms while his lips hungrily found hers. Hearing that she was enamored with him filled him with pure joy. The young woman had invaded his thoughts more times than he ever cared to admit. He had convinced himself that he was a foolish old man for even entertaining ideas of spending private time with her. But now, now that he was actually holding her close, tasting her, feeling her body pressed against his, he felt alive again.

They parted and Byleth drew a couple of deep breaths before plunging her fingers into his hair and bringing him back. Her lips parting to invite him to deepen the kiss allowing her tongue to dance with his. The soft moan that sounded in her throat was joined by his deeper one. She allowed him to lift her to perch on his desk, her thighs parting so he could stand between them as his lips moved across her chin and down her throat.

Byleth felt a rising warmth and tangled her fingers in his hair while her other hand slipped around his hip and pulled him closer against her. “Seteth,” she whispered against his face. He moved to look into her eyes and she said, “Tell me you feel for me the same as I do you. Even if you don’t really mean it.” 

“Byleth,” he said in a hushed husky voice, “I have not felt for anyone as I feel for you in many, many long years.” His hand moved to skate over her cheek and around her nape. “You know I do not say anything I do not mean. When you said that you think of me and wanted a kiss, my heart soared.”

“I want so much more from you than just a kiss, Seteth,” she purred as her legs wrapped around him and she dug in her calves to pull him as close to her as she could feeling that he, too, was wanting more than just kisses. She took his hand and boldly slid it down between them where her short skirt had hiked up revealing her panties now moist with desire.

He groaned in response to feeling her wetness for him and curled his fingers against the thin fabric delighting in her moan against his ear. She moved now to pull her blouse free of her skirt and worked quickly to free herself of her garments while Seteth followed her lead and did the same. Byleth hopped back up on the edge of his desk and raked her eyes over his muscular form as came to stand between her legs once again. 

Seteth knew behaving this way in his office was against everything he believed in, and yet he seemed powerless to stop. The beautiful woman now naked and reaching her arms out to pull him close was divine and just what his lonesome soul needed. Stepping into her welcoming embrace, he found her lips with his while he allowed himself the pleasure of pressing his full length against her body.

Byleth sank into him while her mouth delighted in the taste of him and the feel of his masculine body against her feminine one. Her head tipped back as his lips moved across her cheek to her ear before trailing down her neck. He guided her to relax back so he could move to kiss her breast before drawing a taut nipple into his mouth while his hand moved to caress the other. Gently squeezing and tasting her was a heady experience and he softly moaned while he felt his need for her growing.

His hand moved lower now, down her tight abdomen, over the soft tuft of hair and into her wet folds. He smiled as she sighed and whispered his name. She was perfect, and he wanted her to feel as if there were no other man she would ever want but him. He pressed the heal of his palm against her clit while his finger pushed into her and pressed forward causing her to roll her hips forward and a low groan to fill the room. 

Feeling dizzy with passion, Byleth closed her eyes and reveled in the waves of pleasure rippling throughout her body while his fingers moved, teased and kneaded her most sensitive of places. He rolled his tongue over her nipple gently biting her while she nearly cried out in ecstasy. She trembled with desire and anticipation. Finally, her fingers dug into his back as she felt a wave of heated release and jerked in pleasure, a sigh of contentment filling the air.

Panting, she looked at him through half-closed eyes as he moved now to position himself. “Yes,” she sighed, “Do it, Seteth. Join with me, please.”

He thrusted into her watching as she grimaced for a moment her eyes widening. “Byleth, I am sorry,” he breathed and slowly moved in her so she could get used to the feel of him inside of her, his summation that she was a virgin confirmed. When a smile curled her lips and she brought her legs around him, he settled in to a slow and steady rhythm relishing in her warmth. 

The feel of him moving within her was a heady experience and one she found she thoroughly enjoyed. “Feels, so good,” she cooed. “Harder, Seteth. Do it harder.”

He couldn’t believe his ears and placed a hand on each of her hips to steady her on the desk as he hammered into her nearly completely leaving her before pushing in all the way. The room filling with sounds of sighs and his hips slapping against her was almost obscene. She drew a deep breath and then let it out in a long, throaty groan as he felt her pulse and spasm around him pushing him to release deep within her. He gathered her in his arms and held her against his chest while he slowly withdrew and his breathing steadied.

“We made a mess,” she whispered.

“Yes, I believe we have,” he answered with a slight chuckle.

“That was wonderful,” she breathed against his neck as her head rested on his shoulder. “I want you to always be mine, Seteth. I love you.”

Seteth moved to look into her eyes. “I promise to keep you close and in my heart for the rest of my days, Byleth.” His lips gently skated over hers. “I love you and one day soon, when this war is all over and this land is once again at peace, we will be together as husband and wife.”


End file.
